Cold Feet
by OPO300
Summary: Ryu sets of on what seems to be a standard mission, taking on the Mishima corporation. But what fate has in store for him has consequences he couldn't imagine!


COLD FEET

a fanfic dedicated to my dear friend Gote 300

Ryu trembled as his bare feet touched the cold paving of the church. Only three weeks had went by since that fateful fight when his future would change forever. No, he hadn't been beaten in that fight, or even slightly harmed. But sometimes after that fight he felt that one more scar would've been better than what had happened. He had fallen in love.

_One month ago_

"Finally. Good morning, Ryu. Step into the breefing room" Guile had been waiting for half an hour and was not in a good mood. By this time of day he usually had gotten his first cup of morning coffee from the canteen, but the special circumstances demanded that he went straight to the emergency meeting on the top floor. If he knew that Ryu would be late, he could've gotten that coffee. Now he couldn't help but blame him for his bad start of the day.

"Oh, get over it, you know he's always late. Nice to see you, Ryu" Cammy smiled at the warrior as he entered the room.

Cammy and Guile took their seats at the table. On it was a digital display of the entire world. Chun Li was already seated. Although Guile was the official leader of their special tactics operations, it was obvious that she pulled the strings in the crew. Ryu pulled out a chair and was about to sit down.

"Not there" Guile said in a dark voice. Cammy and Chun Li looked at each other with a concern and sadness. That had been Charlies chair, before he went missing in action all those years ago. Nobody ever used that chair.

"Sorry, Guile" Ryu actually seemed moved by the display of sorrow that showed in the jagged military mans eyes. He chose another seat.

"So without further ado, let's get this meeting started" Chun Li said with a giggle, trying to lighten the sudden tension in the room.

"Right, so this is the new situation" Guile said. A light flickered over the big map and a green projection showed a tall office building.

"This is the Mishima Enterprises, one of the largest and most ruthless corporations in the world, matched only by the Shadaloo. Ruy instinctively reacted to Guile mentioning M. Bisons evil conglomerate. If this 'Mishima Enterprises' is equally powerful, it could really be a threat to world peace.

The projection changed to an image of three men of different ages, but they still looked a lot like each other.

"This is the three most important members of the Mishima clan, the oldest one being Heihachi, his son Kazuya, and the youngest one, being Kazuyas son, Jin. They are all very capable martial artists and will stop at nothing to gain power, be it through politics, business och fighting. They are to be considered extremely dangerous." Guile explained.

"So what about this is news to us?" Ryu asked.

"Well, earlier the Mishimas have been operating in areas where we have not been able to reach them. But now they've made a sudden move" Cammy explained.

"Right. They've started building a curious laboratory on a pacific island east of the Marshall Islands. We have reason to believe they're developing some kind of biological weapon" Guile continued.

"And that's where I fit in" Ryu replied.

They all nodded silently. Ryu sighed, but realized that it's all a part of being a world warrior.

_One week later_

The preparations was finally completed and the plan was to be executed. Cammy and Guile had accompanied Ryu in the special-ops helicopter that was able to take him to the island. While still in the air Guile briefed the mighty warrior on the mission one last time. He was to be put on an unguarded part of the island and move through the forest and to the laboratory located on the other side of the island.

"But won't they spot our helicopter?" Ryu asked, a highly relevant question.

"It's cloaked from Mishimas radars, it won't be a problem" Guile replied. "This is the latest model in military stealth technology, you should be fine"

Ryu just shrugged. It didn't matter anyways, if the actually got spotted, he could take on legions of enemies, he was confident in his own strength. It would just be some bonus combo practice. But why was he going alone on such a high risk mission?

"I will set up communications with HQ once we've landed" Cammy explained, as though she had read Ryus mind. "Guile will secure the immediate surroundings.

The party finally reached the shore. As the chopper landed Guile was the first one to get out. He moved across the area with impressive speed as Cammy and Ryu settled with their gear.

"This is the only equipment you'll be given. A radio to communcate with me and..." Cammy opened a tightly sealed metal box. "...this. A highly potent explosive able to take out an area of twenty feet radius. It's equipped with a timer set on three minutes. Just push this button here once you've planted it on the central computer. Then, you know, hurry back here". Cammy smiled feebly.

Ryu received the radio and the explosive, putting it in a shoulder holster he was wearing under his gi.

"Don't worry, you should be fine" Cammy said with a caring voice.

"I don't worry, and I know I'll be fine" Ryu answered. He didn't need any concern.

Meanwhile Guile had returned. "This area is clear. Our intel claims there are no high profiled members of the Mishima clan on the island, but proceed with caution, just in case. Primarily you have to move due west through the vegetation until you get tho the laboratory. Once there, you will have to deal with a few guards, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. This facility has just recently been built, so the activity hasn't picked up yet. We're trying to nip this thing in the bud. Are you all set, Ryu?"

"Yes. No problem" Ryu said, turning his back on his friends, confidently walking up the forest at the edge of the shore. Cammy and Guile silently watched as the warrior disappeared among the trees.

Ryu had barely made his way into the woods as his radio sparked.

"Ryu, Ryu, are you there?"

"Yes, Cammy, I hear you loud and clear. Just like any potential danger, thank you" Ryu said in a short tone.

"Yes, sorry Ryu, but I have to make sure we're all settled."

"Thank you, Cammy, over and out" Ryu said. Then he simply threw the radio into the forest and went on his way. He was tired of the way Cammy constantly doubted his abilities.

Ryu made his way through the forest and came upon the lab. There he spotted two armed guards standing in front of the entrance. The entire lab was underground except for this entrance. For a moment he considered sneaking up on them from behind, but quite simply, he was bored and decided to just confront them head on. As he walked up the guards naturally spotted him and raised their rifles.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of them exclaimed.

Ryu just casually kept walking towards them.

"Stop right there or we will open fire" The guard continued.

Ryu smiled and kept walking. The guards reached for the triggers and started shooting automatic fire. Ryus' reflexes didn't fail him. He immediately jumped aside and started dashing towards them. The guards didn't know what hit them as Ryu jumped towards the closest one, striking him with a kick in the side of the chest. The guard got knocked into the other one and they both got knocked out. "Good thing they did" Ryu thought. If they were to be disarmed but still conscious he would have to take them out while they were begging for surrender. Such action does not go well with his philosophy.

Ryu picked up a keycard from one of the guards and went inside. There was a small hallway and then an elevator. It could be activated with the card as well. He went down.

The elevator doors opened. There was silence. Ryu carefully stepped out, the central computer should be in the room just down the corridor. He started walking with unease. For some reason he sensed the presence of a strong challenger nearby. But how could that be? No Mishimas were to be on the island and, more importantly, he would have spotted anyone by now.

"Haiiyyya" A scream startled Ryu. A mysterious woman had leaped from the ceiling with impressive stealth. Before he could turn around and block her attack he was knocked down on the floor by the sharp heel of her boot. Catching his breath, he looked upon his adversary. It was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman enquired.

"I-I'm... that's none of your concern" Ryu replied. He was at first taken aback by the mere presence of such a beautiful combatant, but soon realized that he had no obligation to answer any of her queries. Instead he threw the question back at her, "Who the hell are you? You're not one of the Mishimas"

"Im a hired assassin, Nina Williams. My job here is to guard this laboratory until it's fully functional and employed. Naturally, since my instructions were quite simple, I actually don't care who you are or who sent you here. My only concern is to disable you" With those words, the assassin threw herself at the world warrior with full force.

Ryu managed to dodge Ninas attack just in time. As he got up though, she had already regained her balance and came at him with a forceful kick combo. He blocked it perfectly.

"Impressive" Nina exclaimed. "But you won't get past me". With those words she struck him with a lightening fast Skull Splitter. Before Ryu knew what had happened he found himself trapped by an armlock. This so called assassin knew what she was doing. He couldn't help but being impressed. And what's worse, as she had him stuck, he felt curiously at ease. He could smell her scent, he felt her heart beating, the warmth of her body... even though he was trapped, he felt that he was where he was _supposed _to be.

"Giving up? Good" The words from Nina snapped him back to reality.

"Not quite" He simply said, flipping her over and throwin her into the metal wall of the corridor. She landed on her back on the floor, but was fast to get back on her feet. Not fast enough though.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu hit Nina with his trademark uppercut. She got launched through the air and landed several feet away from where she was struck. There was only silence. Nina was knocked out cold.

Ryu snorted. Nobody is tough enough to take him on. As he walked past the assassin though, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. She had only been acting on orders. Had she been hired by Guiles military forces the would probably had been friends. Or more... Ryu shook his head. She had been nothing more than another opponent. But even so... the passion he felt was new to him. Sure, he had been sparring with Chun Li before, but he had never felt... this way. Yet he was here on a mission. He kept on walking towards the main room with the computer.

He didn't remember the placing of the explosive clearly. It was a standard procedure. But as he left the room he saw the beautiful woman still lying knocked out on the floor. He could not bring himself to leave her there. He heard the beeping of the detonator and found himself in a moral dilemma. Would she do the same for him? He couldn't stand here arguing with himself for too long. Finally he threw her up on his shoulder and carried her to the elevator with him.

Just as he got out of the elevator, the bomb went of. The pressure from the exposion launched him and Nina several feet away from the laboratory. Ryu had lost hold of Nina from the impact. As he staggered to his feet he heard a feint voice.

"...you. You... demon!" Nina had regained consciousness. "You defeated me! Now the Mishimas will have me executed for sure!"

"Hey, I just saved your life!" Ryu explained.

Nina let her eyes get used to the surroundings. Then she saw the smoking pile of rubble that used to be a secret laboratory complex. At the sight of it she broke down completely. "They'll kill me. My God, I'm done for!"

Ryu looked at her with compassion. "...I'm sorry. But maybe you can find a life somewhere else. You don't have to be an assassin, you know".

"It doesn't matter, you idiot! They'll hunt me down! They won't rest until I'm dead!" Tears started trickling down Ninas cheeks.

"Then come work for someone who can protect you" Ryu smiled. Then he extended his hand. Hesitantly she grabbed it, and as she did, Ryu felt a sting in his heart, the affection he had been searching for so long. All this time he had been searching the world over for strong foes, he felt, had only been an excuse for the lack of love.

As Ryu got back to Cammy and Guile he had someone with him. Cammy dashed towards him.

"What have you been doing? Why haven't you answered our calls? We thought you were done for! And who's this?" She asked.

"This is-" Ryu started explining, only to be interrupted by Nina.

"I'm Nina Williams, A hired assassin of the Mishimas".

Cammy got startled and went into her combat stance. Nina didn't pay her any attention. She went straight up to Guile.

"Guile, is it? I've seen the error of my ways. From this day forward, I'm at your disposal. For a reasonable price, of course." She looked into Guiles eyes. He stood quiet. Then his face broke into a smile. "Get in the chopper" he said.

As the helicopter lifted from the ground, the warriors could clearly see the smoke from the destroyed laboratory drift into the skies. As the chopper gained speed, Ryu could feel Ninas hand search its way into his. He smiled to himself, anxious and amazed at the same time. He had faced overpowering challenges before, but this feeling was new to him.

_Present time_

Ryu centered himself in the isle of the church. He had not taken of his gi even though it was his wedding day. He walked along the pews. All of his friends were there, even Sakura, though she at first hated the idea of him getting married she broke into joyous tears at the sight of him. When he reached the altar, music started playing. From the back Nina emerged in a beautiful wedding dress. She looked stunning. As she didn't have a father, her son, Steve, accompanied her. They walked slowly, Rufus sobbing loudly in the back of the pews. Xiaoyu was cheering them on. Ryu and Nina joined hands and walked the last couple of steps up to the altar. The priest began speaking, it was all a blur to Ryu. Was he doing the right thing. He could only follow his heart, and his heart said he loved this former assassin. Ken, as the best man, handed him the rings and they both said "I do" at the same time.

As the couple left the church left the church, E. Honda and Ganryu throwing the most rice, Ryu could only feel joy. Nina, though putting on a blissful face, had only one thing in mind. "Stage one of operation Cold Feet completed".

TO BE CONTINUED? Naw, for the love of everything sacred, I'll never do this again. Happy birthday Gote!


End file.
